One shot: best birthday
by Mya-sempai
Summary: Another birthday one shot but thins one is for my friend Kelly fantasy blast had no idea about this and yea it happens to be the same Kelly I just changed the name on fantasy blast but this is the sequel to a sweet birthday and Kelly you know who you are


"Kel-chan!" I looked over to see my cousins boyfriend, honey, smiling, as he ran to me.

"yes honey-chan?" I asked him.

"Kel-chan are you doing anything tonight?" he asked cutely. I thought a bit before answering. Mya was going to a baking contest but I didn't have anything planed.

"no. Why?" I gave him a questioning look. He only smiled.

"meet me tonight at my ?" he skipped off before I could reply. I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about why he asked me and not Mya, until the bell brought me out of my daze.

I slowly made my way home. I passed by any alleyway and was suddenly grabbed by two pairs of hands and thrown into a limo. Hikaru and kaoru sat there in front of me.

"umm...what are you two doing?" I asked them. They grinned evilly and drove me to their house. After a short silent ride, they dragged me into their mansion and up to their room.

"guys will you please tell me what's going on?" hikaru stopped and looked at me.

"it's a surprise. Now let's get you cleaned up Kelly-sempai" they pulled me into a huge bathroom and shoved a towel and a dress in my face. They moved as if going to try and strip me but I pushed them out and locked the door. After a long relaxing shower, I got into the dress they gave my. It was knee length red dress that showed off what curves I had. I blushed while looking in the mirror, thinking 'why would I need this dress for hunny'. There was a loud knock at the door followed by kaoru's voice

"hurry up Kelly-sempai!" I opened the door and both twins came tumbling down as if where leaning on the door. They quickly got up and did my hair up nicely. By the time they were done with my hair and even make-up, it was getting late and I still needed to go to honey's house and see what he wanted. They dragged me down to the limo and drove me to honey's house where I was greeted by maids and butlers. They guided me to a room and when the door opened, a single table set for two was in the middle of the room with candles as the only light source. On the table was a bouquet of roses with a note. I picked the note up and read it. "turn around" was all it said. I turned and found takashi standing there, smiling. I blushed at how cute he is when he is dressed up and smiling. I have always had a crush on him.

"w..where's honey?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"he won't be joining us" his voice was deep as always but can make any girl fall for him. He took my hand and lead me to a chair at the table. We both sat and ate and chat as if we were on a real date. When dinner was done, takashi got up and helped me up.

"Kelly, there is a few things I want to say"

"go on takashi" I smiled at him though deep down I was nervous. He smiled at me.

"happy birthday Kelly. I noticed that you were being left behind by mya a lot since the two started dating… and you have been looking sadder and sadder because of it. Now… I have a present for you but you have to close your eyes." I did as I was told and soon felt warm soft lips on mine. I blushed but kissed back. We stayed like this for a few seconds before he pulled away and pulled me into a hug.

"Kelly, I really like you and i want you to be happy too. will you let me make you happy? Will you be my girlfriend?" my eyes widen at his questions but kisses him lightly.

"yes" I smiled. This was the best birthday I have ever had.

The next morning

"So did anything happen while I was gone, Kelly? Mya asks curiously

"You set this up, didn't you?" I was glaring at her but she just smiled.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. What would I do? It's not like I wanted you to be happy because you made me happy." She was still smiling and I caught on to what she was saying.

"Thank you." I whispered to her as she came over and gave me a hug.

That's when I knew I was officially dating Takashi Morinozuka.


End file.
